This invention relates to the field of ceramics and more particularly to a method for producing a ceramic product.
Ceramic products such as carbides and nitrides exhibit properties which make them particularly useful in the fabrication of highly stressed, wear resistant parts. For example, silicon carbide is noted for its excellent oxidation resistance, whereas silicon nitride is noted for its high strength. Because of such different, yet desirable properties, some efforts have been made to produce "composite" ceramic products for the purpose of combining such desirable properties in a single ceramic product. Although composite ceramic products, such as admixtures of a carbide and nitride, have been produced with some success, further development insofar as novel methods for producing such products would be desirable.